


InnerSpeaker

by purrrkitty



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hell, Crack Fic, Demon Kylo Ren, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fire Powers, Mentions of Eating Disorder, Supermodel Rey, Survival, Telepathy, Threats of Violence, drinking buddies, lots of dry humour, not our main characters dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrrkitty/pseuds/purrrkitty
Summary: Rey Niima is a supermodel who dies in a car crash. She wakes up in hell, sentenced to spend eternity on an island she knows nothing about. Acting as her guide, the entitled demon with a stick up his ass, Kylo. He can also read minds.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	InnerSpeaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not usually one for supernatural/fantasy tropes when it comes to reylo, but I couldn’t help myself.

Also i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/purrrkittyy), give it a follow lol 

* * *

“Wow I’m a huge fan of your work!! Rey Niima! You did a solid on humanity!” A man standing next to her with yellow eyes and talons the length of her forearms says.

“Uh thank you? What’s going on?”

“You caused thousands of girls to develop eating disorders!” He whistles. “That is impressive!”

Her gut drops. What the fuck. “W-where am I?”

She peers around taking in her surroundings. It’s a lavish court, the entire room is black with gold trimmings around pillars. An array of frightening demonic like characters are sat on different levels. There’re cuffs around her ankles and wrists.

“Welcome to Hell Miss Niima!” A judge on a raised platform yells.

“HELL?” She pauses. “I’m dead? Why would I be in hell? This isn’t a very good joke.” She’s vegan, never used animal products and is consumer conscientious, obviously so she didn’t contribute as much to global warming.

“You were in a car crash. If you pull up your shirt you’ll see a scar.”

Rey slowly tugs her white blouse up, struggling a little being bound in chains. Her eyes can’t believe it. Lo and behold, there is a scar. It stretches over her left ribs and looks like a pink blotchy stripe.

“I’m in hell?” She parrots.

“All supermodels go to hell DUH!” The judge yells condescendingly, like it’s the most obvious thing. He gestures with his meaty arms. “Perpetuating unhealthy eating disorders, setting unrealistic images to an impressionable audience. You’re ruining adolescent lives. Must I continue? It’s only fair that you get your precious body crushed to smithereens with a wrecking ball for 5000 years. One year for each person you caused damage. Every time you die, you will be resurrected to repeat the process.”

Smashed? With a wrecking ball?

“I never photoshopped my images! I-“ her cries fall on deaf ears. The judge whistles as he sifts through some papers on his desk.

“Although, it appears you did complete humanitarian work in Thailand. And left all your earnings and assets to be donated to cancer research...” he trails.

“Yes I-“

“Alright.” He sighs. “You’ve been acquitted! Off to The Island.”

“Screw that.” Someone shouts. “Let her walk the winding path of broken glass. Barefoot! 100 years would be merciful.” There are a few ‘yeahs’ chiming in agreement. No fucking way.

The gavel is bashed against its rest. “Order! I will have FUCKING order! So, help me Satan.”

The rooms quietens. “That punishment is strictly for animal torturers and politicians. Case closed. Next!” The gavel bangs.

“Island? What island? If I’ve been acquitted, am I going to heaven?” She finds her voice. Hope weasels into her heart.

Laughter erupts from the entire court. “No sweetie, those idiot angels have too much pride to accept when they make an error. Once you’ve been sent to hell to determine where you belong, that sparkly door is closed forever.”

This has to be a nasty dream. It can’t be real. This is just an elaborate high production prank.

She’s roughly shuffled out through a dark door into a hallway and instructed to stay there until her guide arrives.

She’s in hell? Tears are streaming down her face. Thank God she’s at least not going to be crushed by a bloody wrecking ball.

“No God here baby cakes.”

She gasps, turning to see a tall man emerge from the shadows. He has unruly black hair and sporting a smirk on his devilishly handsome face. Rey sees no scary appendages or horns protruding from his head. Is he human?

“Are you-”

“Human? No.”

Did he just- “read your mind.“ He smiles revealing a sharp set of fangs. What the. “Do you like them? It makes tearing out the throats of pesky humans _so_ much easier.”

“I-I’m meant to be going to-to-“

“The Island. I know.” He rolls his eyes. “I’m your guide. You get to sit back and enjoy hells beautiful scenery, many would be jealous.”

He leads her down several flights of narrow stairs until they reach a boardwalk. A paddling boat is tied off the side. Bobbing up and down on a yellow bubbly sea.

“Mind the acid.” She squeaks as he tosses her on the boat. He follows and begins to row.

“What can you tell me about this island?” She has to know how she’s going to be living. Well not really living, she’s dead. Existing, she supposes.

“Insects the size of houses roam around. Most of the food is rotten aaand watch out for the jabberwocky.”

“As in the jabberwocky from Alice in Wonderland?” She asks flabbergasted.

“That’s the one. Lewis C Carol wound up here by accident, until he was brought back to life. He got to meet the old jabber and live to tell the tale.”

What the hell is going on.

In the distance a grey island gets closer and closer. When they approach the shore, Rey takes in her new home. There’s sand, hopefully not deadly. Trees that look like they’ve been scorched and acid surrounding it all! Brilliant.

“I’m supposed to spend eternity here? Has anyone actually survived?”

“I guess you’ll find out.”

“Wait. Do souls even die or are they just brought back?”

“Things work differently on this Island. Once you’re dead that’s it.”

“That seems pretty stupid. Why would people want to suffer here when they can just kill themselves and end it all.”

“I didn’t design hell, baby cakes.”

Rey disembarks from the boat and stands awkwardly, bare feet in the sand. “I didn’t get your name.”

The demon freezes, looking at her strangely.

“Kylo.”

“I’m-“

“Rey. I know. Telepathic remember?” He rolls his dark eyes. “Are you seriously trying to befriend me? Or did you just want some of this demon dick up inside you, is that it?”

What? Her face reddens and she tears her eyes away from him. Retreating a few steps back.

“You’re pathetic. If ripping off your head to shut you up didn’t get me punished. Your head would be rolling.”

Her lips tremble. What a fucking miserable bastard.

“I heard that.” He paddles away on the boat.

Once he’s almost out of sight, Rey spins around to assess this island.

She’s made a celebrity appearance on a Bear Grylls episode so she has a little understand of survival tips. Thank you Bear. First, she must build a shelter, maybe locate a water source on the way. Then food.

Kylo better have been kidding about threatening insects the size of elephants. And she can’t forget about the reputed jabberwocky.

What’s she going to do about food?

It turns our there wasn’t actually a food shortage problem. The ecosystem on the island was shockingly abundant, thriving herbs and fruits could be found everywhere.

Rey collected a few purple berries hanging from a tree and nibbles on them.

Damn that Kylo. Lying through his pointy teeth. Maybe he was lying about the others dangers too. She hopes she never has to find out.

She continues sifting through trees, trying to navigate without a path. Suddenly, Kylo emerges through a bush. He looks so out of place wearing his black suit in the wilderness. Why is he here?

“Your thoughts are fucking loud. I can hear you from the other side of the island.”

Clear your mind Rey. Empty it of all thoughts.

“Preaching that in your head doesn’t actually empty your thoughts genius.” He pauses. “Oh, wait maybe it did.” He smirks.

“What are you doing here?” she probes with a questioning glance.

“I live here.”

“Do other demons-“

“It’s just me.” Rey quietly follows after him. Maybe he can lead her to clean water.

“I don’t fucking think so. Also, fun fact! Demons don’t need to drink water. We’re not weak like you humans,” he snarls. He slips through the trees, trying to lose her, but she’s breaking into a clumsy sprint to chase after him.

“Um all animals require water to sustain themselves.” She pants. “So, get off your high horse.”

“Stop following me.” He groans. “I’m not allowed to injure the human souls here but you’re making it _very_ tempting.”

Souls? Did that mean there were others? There must be. Rey bit her tongue, trying to hold back her firing questions. They wind up in front of a cabin in an area lacking trees and vegetation. The ground is charred black as if it’d been burned.

“What’s with the burnt grass? Is this your home? So are you like, the land lord of this place. Do I get a home?”

“Do you EVER stop talking. I ought to gag you and cease your yapping.”

She shuts up. “Sorry...”

“I burned down the trees in this area so I could assemble my home. Not easy when there’s shit sprouting up everywhere.”

“Burned it down how? Woah do you have fire powers? Can I see? And-“

Kylo strides over in two steps. His large hand covers her mouth, pinching her lips. Ouch. Asshole.

Not like it’ll stop her from speaking her mind. You didn’t answer my question; will I also get a cosy cabin like this?

“Ugh. Satan’s horns.”

She chuckles through his hand. That’s a funny saying. He releases his hold, looking repulsively at her.

“So-“

“Fine. No, you don’t get a house. I’m, as you said, the land lord so I’m special and get all the benefits. If you’re done annoying me with your fucking questions, skedaddle.”

“Where am I supposed to go? What about water. Hold on. Do I even need to eat and drink? I haven’t been thirsty or hungry at all.”

“Not my problem. And no, you’re dead, it’s more of a craving.”

“What the hell was all that spiel about humans being weak then? We’re basically the same.”

His head snaps to face her. “Don’t ever compare your inferior self to me. You’re nothing like me. Filthy human.” He spins around to storm up the steps and enter his home, slamming the door behind him. Fucking hell he’s so rude.

She marches out of his dead territory to seek shelter. Does she even need to sleep? Eternity will be a bore if she can’t enjoy a well rested nap. What can she even do? There’s nothing here.

Bathe? An hour passes and she finds a hot spring, exhaustion creeping up on her. Oh. I guess dead souls do get tired. She peels off her dirty clothes and clambers into the soothing water. Detangling her hair without conditioner is proving tricky, she’ll need to harvest some type of vegetable oil in the future. And where was she meant to sleep? She has no machete to lop down a tree for a bed. As she ponders through a list of materials, she hears rustling from a nearby bush that draws her attention.

A man stumbles out, tripping over himself.

“Hey!” He calls. “I’m Finn.”

“And I’m naked. Jesus Christ, do you mind? Turn around while I get out.”

“Shit sorry!” He spins around and awkwardly teeters back and forth on his heels.

Rey steps out, trying to shake the water off her. After dismally pulling her sweaty clothes back on, she walks over and fumbles for a handshake. “I’m Rey.” She smiles.

“Gosh I haven’t seen another soul for a year I think.” Finn says taking her hand.

“How many people live here?”

“People come and go. A lot of residents off themselves when they get sick of it here.”

“I hate how my profession was what determined I go to hell.”

“Yeah I feel you. I was just a bartender who… anyways its been here 50 years now. Just existing. Stuck in the same routine.”

“I’ve only been here a day. Maybe you could show me the ropes?”

“Sure” he beams. “I’ll take you to my campsite, it’s by a cave and next to a stream.”

“Thanks. Lead the way!” He seems friendly enough.

Awhile later Rey settles into the camp, which is not as comfortable as she pictured. There’s a small firepit and a couple of broken logs around it which she assumes is for seating. A pile of grass which dips in the middle must be for bedding. Guess she’ll have to get used to this.

Night falls and Rey is barbequing some fish they caught over the fire. “It’s nice having human company. Kylo is such a sour puss, I thought he was the only person I’d encounter.”

“Who’s Kylo?” Finn asks while preparing a makeshift grassy bed for her.

“The demon who lives here, he brought me to the island on a boat. Did he not bring you here?”

“Oh him.” He visibly shudders. “He’s a monster, stay away from him.”

“He seemed all talk to me. I wouldn’t let him bother you.”

“Rey if you know what’s good for you, steer clear.” He says firmly.

“Alright.” She shrugs her shoulders. “So, if you don’t mind me asking. What warranted you ending up on this island?”

“You first.” He joins her at the firepit helping her rotate the fish.

“Okay, when I was alive I was a model, reasonably successful I’d say. The demon judge told me my appearance contributed to thousands of adolescents developing eating disorders, but my charity work and donations balanced it out. That’s how I wound up here.”

“I see.” He swallows. “I-I beat up the guy who drugged and raped my girlfriend, he was put in hospital in a coma.”

“That’s awful. I’m so sorry. If that happened to someone I cared about I would’ve done the same, justice and all.” She steps around the fire to give him a hug. He clutches her back and cries into her shoulder.

A few days later, Rey forages for berries and nuts, even though she doesn’t actually experience hunger, she stills feels her energy levels dropping if she doesn’t eat. She’s perched on a branch picking berries in her woven basket when she spies a familiar dark figure beneath her,

“You again?” Kylo barks.

“I could say the same thing. If my thoughts are like a lighthouse, how the hell did you end up here?”

“You were being quiet. For once.” He glares.

“Sure.” She ignores him and resumes her berry picking.

“So, I noticed you’re living with Finn.”

“He’s been very kind to me.” She pauses after a moment of realisation. “Hold on, were you spying on us? Creep.”

“Get over yourself human. He told me himself.”

“Not willingly I bet. He doesn’t belong on this island. Poor guy.”

“Him? I’m intrigued. Why do you think this?” He crosses his thick arms.

She turns her attention to his gaze. “He beat up the bastard who raped his girlfriend. Put him in a coma. I can’t say it was undeserved.”

“Is that what he told you?” Kylo laughs. “That’s quite the elaborate story he’s spun. Oh – he’s done much worse than that.”

“You’re lying! You’ve lied to me before.”

“Tell him you know what he did to end up here. Make sure you mention how he murdered his mother for Rose.”

“Murder?” she freezes. Kylo smirks at her as he walks off.

What feels like a few weeks pass. The nagging thought of what Kylo told her about Finn keeps bothering her. It’s a sickening feeling she can’t seem to quell. Soon she gives into it.

“Finn, can we talk?” He lowers the firewood to the dry pit and looks up at her.

“Of course Rey, what’s up.”

She picks her finger nails. “Kylo told me what you did. How you murdered your mum for Rose.”

“That shitty demon-“

“I wanted to hear it from you.” She glances up at him expecting to see confusion or sadness, but instead he looks pale. It has to be a misunderstanding it can’t be true.

“I-It’s true.” He confesses. What the fuck. Her gut sinks and she’s too afraid to move. “My girlfriend Rose needed a liver transplant desperately and we couldn’t afford it, so I asked my mother to lend us some money. She’s rich as fuck and it would be like loose change for her. But she refused. I bought a gun and shot her so I could get my inheritance and help Rose.”

A minute of silence passes. Rey’s vision swims as she stands. “H-how the fuck are you here? Murder? I’m only here because of my controversial modelling career.”

“Rey I had to, I did it for love.”

“That's bullshit. You were willing to kill your own mother for money.” She can barely breathe. “You’re not who I thought you were.” Quickly she gathers the few belongings she has, which consists of a few sturdy leaves she considered using for roofing, and a woven basket of berries.

“Wait!” he yells.

“Don’t look for me. I mean it.”

—

If any of the other human souls on this island are like Finn, Rey plans to avoid them when necessary. She bides her time by weaving straw and leaves into hats, baskets and a frumpy dress. Albeit the ugliest dress she’s ever seen, but it’s something she can wear while she waits for her only pair of clothes to dry after washing them. With Kylo always popping up out of the blue she can never be too careful.

The sunset rolls by and it’s bathing time. Rey hikes over to the hot spring, practically jumping in so she can soak off all the sweat and grime. An old Asian woman with greying hair and a walking stick emerges through the bushes. Rey stares at her apprehensively. Funny how she met Finn the same way.

“Do you mind if I join you?” The woman politely asks. Rey shouldn’t let her guard down and reaches for her shank beneath her clothes.

“Of course, I won’t be in for much longer.” She turns away as the woman strips out of her clothes to step in the large pool.

“I’m Rose. What’s your name?” Rey blinks at her. Must be one hell of a coincidence.

“Rey…You wouldn’t happen to know Finn, would you?”

Rose’s eyes widen. “Sadly yes. We were lovers before we came her.” She says with a forlorn expression on her face. No way, the woman must be at least in her 70’s. Wow. Finn certainly has an interesting taste in women.

“When I arrived here, I was told if I didn’t accept the organ transplant and died then and there. I’d be in heaven. But obviously I didn’t know that, so here I am.” She says bitterly.

“Did you know Finn was going to murder his mum?”

“Hell no!” She yells. “He confessed to me after and I could never forgive him. He doesn’t recognise me now because I’ve aged. I lived much longer than him. He died in a prison altercation. And I’m the one who put him there.”

Rey stills. Talk about heavy duty. It makes a bit more sense of the age gap between them at least.

“I appreciate you telling me all this. It must have been very painful for you. Here.” Rey reaches behind her and hands Rose a straw hat she weaved earlier.

“That’s kind of you.” Rose accepts the gift with a smile and puts it on. “Would you like to do this again sometime? We could help each other. It gets lonelier the longer you’re here.”

“I’d like that Rose. It would be nice to have a friend.” Rey smiles at her.

—

Rey is strewn out on the beach in her basic black underwear, soaking up the sun with a sunhat covering her face. She hears the familiar sounds of a boat brushing up on the shore, then heavy footsteps in the sand. It’s Kylo, but she’s busy enjoying her lazy day and doesn’t have the energy to engage.

The footsteps approach her and stop at her head. She can feel the cool shade of his shadow obstructing her tan. She sighs to sit up and peek up at him under her hat. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” He smirks and remains still. Why can’t he just leave her alone? “But we’re having so much fun baby cakes.”

“Can all demons read minds?”

“No, I’m just special.” He says sourly. “Where’s lover boy?”

“He’s not my lover!” She crosses her arms and turns away from his gaze. “And he may have some deeply rooted issues like you said.”

Kylo releases an amused snort. “Let’s see. He shot his mother 6 times out of anger, for a bit of green paper to save his girlfriend who didn’t love him. This is why humans are so revolting.”

“I get it, you don’t need to rub salt in my wounds.” She seethes. “And stop with the human discrimination. It’s repetitive and not funny!” She storms away and back in the forest.

“I told you so,” she hears him proudly yell. Ugh. The nerve of him.

Rey is at her campsite which consists of a sad looking firepit and a messily arranged straw sleeping mat. A few weeks ago, she managed to find a partially hollowed out panel of wood and used it to ferment some berries. Now she was going to open it and see if it had worked. The liquid was an even purple colour, she dipped her finger into it and samples it. Fruity, a little on the bitter side but pretty adequate. Time to enter the dragon’s den.

Of course, Kylo turns his nose up at it.

“Now who’s being a snob.” She remarks. He bristles and snatches the bowl from her, clearly insulted by her jab. He takes a hesitant sip. His eyes widen and he tips the remaining liquid down his throat.

“You made that?”

“Yeah. If you help me make a house-“

“Too much effort.”

“C’mon you must be really badass with your fire power. Help me gather materials and I’ll take care of the rest. You’ll get a lifetime supply of tasty wine, which will be forever. “

He cuts off her whining with a grunt. Is that a yes?

“I want a couple glasses a day.”

“That’s going to take time. Fermenting the grapes takes a few weeks. This is all I have for now,” she holds up the small wooden panel. “Do we have a deal?”

“Yeah alright.”

Rey beams and dances around. “Thank you! I knew you had a heart under all that asshole somewhere.”

“Okay enough. Where are we building?”

“Maybe close by? The hot spring isn’t too far and it’ll make transporting the wine to you much easier.”

Kylo hums and starts off into the forest leaving her behind. She quickly chases after him. Only a few minutes pass and he comes to a stop. “This will do. You might want to step back.”

Without warning, he grabs a tree and rips it out from the roots. Using it almost like a baseball bat he knocks over a few surrounding trees, before tossing it onto the floor with a grunt. The ground shakes and Rey stands there in shock.

Kylo shoots roaring flames from his palms at the shrubbery and grass. The air is getting smoky and Rey coughs into her elbow. The fire finally settles after a few minutes leaving a crispy black surface.

“Holy shit. That is some insane firepower. You’re like the Thing combined with the Human Torch. You could burn down the whole island in a day.” She rambles.

He preens like a peacock, but also looks uncomfortable hearing her compliments. He scratches his neck.

Rey gathers the chopped wood, bamboo and straw to form a hay mat under a clumsily assembled canopy. A bamboo structure is forced into the ground and she chucks some leaves on top to form a roof.

Rey climbs into the little den, a bright smile on her face. She doesn’t even have enough room to roll over in her sleep. Her feet stick out at the end, exposed to the elements if it were to rain. Does it even rain in hell.

“Obviously. How else are the plants supposed to grow?” He says matter-of-factly. “That looks like shit. You have holes in the roof.”

“Well, not everyone is lucky enough to live in a cabin. I’ll take what I can get.” She closes her eyes with a tired smile on her face.

“Mm whatever.”

—

As the weeks pass, Rey finds enjoyment in discovering new plants and trying to make things out of it. She hasn’t succeeded in making a hair conditioner out of vegetable oil yet, but she holds out hope. A strange gelatinous liquid in a plant caught her attention, she melted it down to liquid, adding crushed berries and herbs then let it cool and return to its solid form. It makes a decent soapy exfoliator and she gets to smell like a smoothie every day. Which isn’t so bad. She gave some to Rose who loved the idea.

She hasn’t bumped into Finn yet, she knows his territory but he doesn’t know hers. That’s why she moved closer to Kylo. He scares the shit out of Finn.

Finally, the wine has fermented long enough. Kylo agreed to hollowing out a couple trees to make barrels she can store the wine in. Rey drags the heavy barrel to his house. Stopping along the edge of the forest, catching her breath. Jesus it was heavy.

He’s sat out on the porch reading what appears to be a newspaper. “Your weekly delivery,” she salutes. He nods his head.

“I didn’t think hell had a running newspaper print.” She points out. Kylo raises the paper above his face, ignoring her. How charming.

She flips him the bird and starts on her way back. Her vision darkens. Oh shit. All that labour must have drained her. Rey leans against a tree for support, still not out of the clearing. Kylo lowers the newspapers, narrowing his eyes.

“What are you doing?” He asks snidely.

“Piss off. I’m just tired.” The dotted blackness returns and she slides onto the grassy ground.

“Shit.”

Rey opens her eyes to find herself on a couch. So, this is what it feels like to wake up without back pain. Damn. It’s the most comfortable thing she’s laid on since she was alive.

“It better be. It’s crafted of the skin and bones of 16th century colonisers.” Rey frantically leaps up, rolling onto the carpeted floor.

Kylo laughs at her jumpy state. “I’m kidding.” His laughter ceases when she clutches her throbbing head. Still pretty dizzying.

“What’s with the fainting spell, sleeping beauty?”

“I’m exhausted from having to lug gallons of wine here. And don’t you dare comment on my human weaknesses.”

He sniffs. “Actually, I was going to offer you some wine.”

“Don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Fuck. Control your excitement.” He rolls his eyes. “The fruit on this island have reenergising properties. Why do you think I’m able to bear your company?”

“Cool the insults.” Rey crawls back onto the couch. “Sure, I’ll have a glass. Please.” She quickly adds onto the end.

“Brits.” He murmurs under his breath.

He comes back with two shining teal glasses. Woah fancy.

“I need to get myself some of these glasses. Or any furniture really.” Rey looks out the window. It’s started to bucket it down.

“Great. I was on my way out to fix that crappy hut of yours.” He takes a long sip of the wine in his grasp.

Huh. “Why?” She baffles.

He shrugs. “It’s a monstrosity. Desecrating the land with its existence. I can’t look at it any longer.”

“Who said you had to look at it?”

“I do. Every time I come back home after a days’ work, I cross its path. You’re welcome.”

Perhaps she was being ungrateful. “Sorry. You’re right. Thank you Kylo you didn’t…well don’t have to do that.”

He doesn’t say anything. They both take sips of the wine. It’s so fruity Rey guzzles the whole thing in a matter of minutes.

She moans. “Delicious. Give my compliments to the vintner who fermented such tasteful wine.” She jokes. Although the wine is quite sweet, she quickly feels its effects soaring through her veins.

Kylo sits on the couch next to her, dipping it a little with his weight. Rey shuts her eyes, taking pleasure in the cushion beneath her rump.

“Give me some of that exfoliating shit. Rose said it changed her life.” Rey furrows her brow at the peaceful interruption.

“You talk to Rose?”

“Occasionally.”

“Sure okay. But you have to say please” the alcohol has fuelled her cheekiness. She can feel the flush spreading across her face.

Kylo sneers. “No.”

“It’s that or you owe me a favour.”

“I’m fixing your fucking mud hut you ungrateful-“

“Let me see those sharp teeth.”

His shoulders stiffen. “Why the heaven would you want to see them.”

“Pleasaaasseeee” she whinges with her best puppy eyes.

Annoying Kylo just comes naturally to her. He has a huge chip on his shoulder and she’s determined to shovel it off. He sighs painfully. Then opens his mouth to reveal his janky teeth and pink gums.

Without even realising it, her small finger gently pricks the point. A droplet or blood forms, dripping into his mouth.

He rips away from her, obnoxiously spitting the blood on the floor. “What the fuck. I thought you humans valued consent and all that bullshit. So much for that.”

Shit. He’s right. What was she doing. It was like she was in a trance.

“I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry Kylo I- “

“Get out. Now. Before I throw you through the window.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I just thought they were beautiful.” Tears wet her eyes. “You don’t have to be so horrible all the time.”

Rey runs out the door. It’s raining really heavily and thunder is booming above. This day couldn’t get any worse.

—

She moved camps after she got back to her shabby shelter during the storm. It was knocked over completely and soaking up mud.

Weeks later, she hasn’t seen a peep from Kylo. It’s time for her fortnight delivery. Rolling the newly fermented barrel to his house takes some time. Since she’s further away, it’s taken her longer to move it. When she finally drops off his wine and drags herself back to camp, she’s oblivious to the person following her.

“Why?” Kylo’s voice startled her.

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

“The wine.”

She sighs. “I’m not the type of person to break a promise just because we were both behaving like children.”

“Speak for yourself.” He grumbles.

“I’m sorry for disrespecting you like that. You didn’t deserve it.”

He stands awkwardly. “Why did you move camps?”

“You were right about my canopy. It was blown to bits when I got back. I’ve been staying in a cave since.”

“Mm. You can move back, I fixed it.” He grumbles.

“You did?”

“I said I would, didn’t I?” he raises his voice, avoiding her stare and is suddenly interested in a tree.

Her lips tilt up in surprise. “Thank you Kylo.”

He huffs, running his fingers through his hair. “Whatever. How do I use this?” He reaches into his pocket to pull out the exfoliator she left for him with the wine.

“Oh you just-“ he grabs her wrist.

“Show me.” She nervously stares into his dark eyes unable to look away or refuse.

The pair walk to the hot spring and Rey demonstrates by perching on the edge, dipping her feet in. She needed to clean them anyways, but it’s a little embarrassing doing it in front of Kylo. No shoes meant dirty, calloused feet.

Rey lathers the bar and gently scrubs her feet. “You can use it on any part of the body and it will leave it super soft.”

Kylo watches intensely, following the motions of her hands over her arched heel. “And voila!” She swivels to the side about to dry her feet on the grass, but an arm stops her. She raises an eyebrow.

“Hold on.” He snaps his fingers and a miniature demon appears out of thin air, flying around his head. It looked like an ugly purple baby with wings.

Kylo snickers. Then quickly collects himself. “I’m in need a set of walking shoes fitted to this humans’ size.”

“Sire? Your weekly allowance for human shoes-”

“Yes! And hurry.” He barks. The horrific demon disappears and returns a moment later with a black set of trainers.

“Sire? Allowance? You’re a rich boy then?” Rey questions.

“Satan was fond of me before...” he hums. “In return for overlooking this shithole, I’m granted an object of my choosing every week. Here.”

“And you used it on me? Not some luxurious hair gel or new addition to your house?” She pouts at him, a little moved by this strangely kind gesture. Maybe he wasn’t heartless.

“I’ve lived here for centuries baby cakes. I have all I need.” His lip tilts downward, unused to seeing this expression on her face. The shoes slide on and Rey drags him into a hug. She holds him for a few minutes, crying and whispering incessant thank you’s. He never returns the hug but he doesn’t push her off either.

“Holy heaven.” He stares at the greenish sky. A rosy colour on his cheeks.

* * *

just a reminder to follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/purrrkittyy), i'm shameless sorryyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos if you're enjoying this it's a bit iffy for me x


End file.
